The size of machines that may be produced with a one-piece printed circuit board (PCB) stator is limited by the capability of the processing equipment found in a PCB manufacturing facility. High volume facilities have a maximum size PCB panel that can be processed on automated equipment. Certain lower volume facilities routinely process larger PCB panel sizes than the high volume manufacturers but there is a higher cost due to more labor and higher material costs. In order to cost effectively produce large axial field rotary machines that incorporate a PCB stator, a segmented PCB stator is shown and described. The segments allow a much larger diameter machine than is possible with single piece PCB stator designs. Further, the segments may be produced in high volume manufacturing facilities that provide the best cost.